


The Things We Savor in the Dark

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dana Scully Loves To Eat Out Her Girlfriend, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Fucking, Finger Sucking, Making Love, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: Dana Scully loves to eat-out her girlfriend. That’s all.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	The Things We Savor in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in sort of a spur of the moment thing and was not beta’d so I hope there are minimal mistakes.

In the blackness of night, her sense of sight is completely gone, leaving her other senses to make up for what she cannot see. Eyes open wide, she's greedy for just the smallest flicker of light. To turn her head and to see the woman spooning up behind her - naked and tangled in sheets, blonde hair in waves atop her pillow. But she’s been there before. Has seen every inch and every perfect slope of her beautiful, slender body. So, instead of searching for the smallest flare of light, she closes her eyes and pictures the blonde in her mind, memories playing on like a movie reel. Memories of years ago when they’d met and had fallen in love. Memories of last night when they had kissed until the sun went down, bodies together in wet sheets. 

Scully doesn’t need to see her to know she’s there with her, completely and wholeheartedly hers. 

She feels her first - warm fingers stroking up and down her torso, a soft palm against the ridges of her ribs. It’s her heated touch, kisses delicately against her shoulder blades, and the gentlest scrape of teeth against skin. She feels Stella’s nails trace paths, down, down towards her belly. A violent shiver runs through her whole body as Stella slows her fingers and plants her hand flat, drawing Scully closer to her. She’s warm and firm, Stella’s body pressed completely against her back, nipples tight against her spine. Her knee is hard and strong as it pries Dana’s legs open from behind and rests between them, Stella’s thigh touching every millimeter of her most intimate parts. 

Grinding slightly, she tilts her hips and presses her clit harder against Stella’s leg. Her hand grips Stella’s, the one on her belly, and laces their fingers together. She feels a hot breath against the nape of her neck as she slicks her desire along Stella’s thigh. 

And that’s when she hears her. 

“You’re so sexy,” Stella whispers oh so close, causing the short, curly hairs on the back of Scully’s nape to dance along with her heated puff of words. 

Scully whimpers at the sound; low and hoarse, Stella’s voice is like a symphony of passion and eroticism that flows straight to her ears. It’s her favorite sound in the world. 

Stella bathes her in kisses along her back and along her arm. “I want to show you again how sexy you are to me,” she whispers lowly, sucking on Scully’s tendons and making her capillaries burst. “How fucking beautiful you are.” 

Kissing the forming bruise on Dana’s neck, Stella removes her knee from between her legs, replacing it with her skilled hand. Scully whimpers and moans, feeling the woman’s fingers tease between her lower lips. 

“I want to show you how much I love you,” Stella continues, her middle finger lost in Scully’s wet creases. “Like I did last night. Like I want to do every day for the rest of my life.” 

Her hips thrust forward as Stella teases her opening, gathering her arousal and spreading it over her clit. “Will you let me?” Stella whispers into her ear. 

She nods and bites her bottom lip and turns towards the blonde, back lying flat against the mattress. She spreads her legs to Stella’s eager fingers and feels as her partner curls her middle finger inside of her. 

“Oh,” Scully whimpers, her exhale of breath lost in the darkness between their four bedroom walls. 

Keeping her finger ever moving inside, working magic within Scully, Stella moves from her once spooning position to straddle one of Dana’s thighs, pressing her body to hers and kissing along the redhead’s sternum. She flips her hair to one side, blonde tresses flowing in utter blackness, and takes one of Scully’s aching nipples into her mouth, suckling gently. 

And that’s when her sense of smell goes into blissful overdrive, filling her nose with the scent of Stella. 

She can smell Stella’s citrus shampoo as her hair invades her, spreading over Dana’s shoulder in long curls. It smells like lemons and oranges and of everything uniquely Stella, making her mouth water at just the smell of it. At the smell of her. 

“God, Stella,” she breathes as Stella’s hair fans out along her chest as she moves; as she kisses a path down Scully’s abdomen. 

Stella adds another finger inside of her and rubs her thumb up and down Scully’s clit. “Mhmm,” she mumbles, lapping at Dana’s bellybutton. 

Free hand roaming, Stella kneads Scully’s breast and then works her way up towards her mouth. Scully kisses her fingertips and her knuckles, smelling vanilla soap on her skin. She brings Stella’s fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking, her tongue twisting around her digits as Stella begins to mirror her movements with her own tongue on Dana’s clit. 

“Yes,” Scully hisses, planting Stella’s hand on her tit and squeezing it below hers, urging Stella to grasp her breast and grasp it hard. 

Stella squeezes roughly, kneading the flesh of Scully’s breast, her mouth on her clit and her fingers deep inside of her. 

Gathering Stella’s hair in her hand, Scully holds the woman’s head softly as she brings her closer and closer to the edge. She grinds slightly against Stella’s mouth, clamping her inner walls tightly against Stella’s fingers as she adds a third. “Oh my god, I’m —,” and then she’s grasping harder, grinding harder with bucking hips, coming and coming and coming. 

Stella doesn’t stop, keeps sucking on Dana’s clit until her legs are shaking around her in a spasm of release. Finally, she removes her mouth and her fingers, Scully’s pussy throbbing around all her three digits as she pulls them out languidly and gently. 

“Oh. Oh my… god.” Scully tugs Stella up by the arms until her body is parallel on top of hers. She claws at Stella’s back, wraps her legs around her hips, and kisses her deeply. She can taste her own essence from Stella’s tongue and the lingering mint of Stella’s toothpaste and she moans into her mouth, feeling heat spill from her center and burst through her every pore as her body flushes with endorphins. 

“Fuck,” she murmurs, Stella’s hips grinding against her. 

Stella sucks on her tongue and skims her nail along the bumps of Scully’s areola, humming in agreement. “I told you. Sexy.” She kisses her gingerly on the lips and pecks her nose. “Beautiful.” 

“Yeah?” Scully exhales, grabbing fistfuls of Stella’s ass. “But I think something is missing.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mhmm.”

“And what would that be?” Stella asks, nipping at Dana’s jaw. 

“Hmm…” She grabs even harder before letting go of Stella’s flesh and smacking her ass. Hard. 

Stella gasps and hisses, and just as Scully thinks she’s about to open her mouth again to respond, she grabs Stella by the shoulders and rolls them over so Stella’s is on the bottom, back against the bed. 

Her partner gasps again. “Is that how you want to play, Miss Scully?” 

“Maybe,” Scully answers, pinching and licking and setting Stella’s skin ablaze just as she had done to hers. She licks and grazes her teeth over Stella’s nipples, tickles her skin with her nails, and teases her clit with her fingers. 

“Dana,” Stella whines, her hips rocking to the rhythm of Scully’s ministrations. 

Scully presses harder on Stella’s nerves, then retreats to massage her way back up to her breasts. “Yes?” she questions teasingly. 

“That’s not how _I_ want to play it.” 

Suddenly, Stella’s arms are around her, flipping her onto her back once more. “Oh,” she gasps, head colliding with a pillow. Her fingers dig deep into Stella’s hips as she breathes heavily, as Stella straddles her waist. “Then how do you want it, Stella? How do you want me to make you come?” 

Sitting high and arching her back, she paints her arousal all over Dana’s stomach. Stella grabs her own breasts and bites her lower lip, grinding up and down. “I want to ride your face,” she says, and Scully knows why, knows that Stella loves the power of having control. 

Scully licks her lips and loosens her grip around the woman on top of her. “Please,” she begs, running her fingernails down Stella’s thighs. She then cups Stella’s jaw and brings her down for a sloppy kiss with tongue and teeth and moans. When she finally pulls away, she nibbles on Stella’s earlobe and whispers into her ear. “I want you to fuck my face, Stella. Please.” 

Stella groans with excitement and moves to straddle her partner’s face. Clawing the headboard in front of her, she lowers herself onto Dana’s awaiting mouth as Scully’s chest heaves. 

She grips Stella’s ass and lets the blonde melt on top of her. Lets her move at her own pace, dripping pussy on her tongue. 

And that’s when she finally, finally tastes her. Stella rides her face up and down, legs shaking in anticipation. She tastes like earth and heaven - tangy, salty, musky, and sweet, all wrapped up into one unparalleled flavor that is exquisitely Stella Gibson. There is nothing she would rather taste, nothing she would rather be doing than having herself tongue-deep inside of her girlfriend’s glorious pussy. 

“Oh fuck,” that tasty woman moans, speeding her thrusts and deepening the pressure. “Jesus, fuck.”

Below her, eyes closed and savoring the moment, Scully hums and helps Stella grind her hips. She can feel Stella’s arousal dripping down her chin already, and can tell that she is so, so close. 

A second later, a low growl bellows from Stella’s throat. She breathes deeply, legs quaking until she stops completely and collapses onto the bed beside Dana. “Jesus Christ,” she whispers, her hand on her chest. 

Scully licks Stella’s juices from around her lips and chin and then kisses her, tongues intertwining, tastes mingling between two hot mouths. They touch and caress, press against one another in love, and sweaty happiness. 

A long while later, tired and sated, they close their eyes to the darkness and let their pulses settle back down to a steady rhythm. 

“I think that was sexier than anything I have or will ever do,” Scully chuckles, head resting on Stella’s chest. 

“Mm, never.” Stella kisses the top of her crimson hair. 

She smiles and pulls her girlfriend even closer, smelling and feeling her, hearing her heartbeat thump, tasting the lingering essence of her on her tongue. “Hey, Stella?” she asks, voice hushed. 

Stella grabs her hand and holds it tight. “Hmm?” 

“I love you, you know that?” 

“I do,” Stella says and kisses Dana lovingly on the lips. 

“Good,” Scully smiles. 

She doesn’t need to see anything to make love or to feel loved by this woman. And she doesn’t even need her sense of sight to know that beside her, Stella is smiling too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For my ride or die Stella/Scully hoes, I love you so much.


End file.
